The Milestone School Dance Party 2!
The Milestone School Dance Party 2! is an upcoming game in the Dance Party! franchise that is yet to be released. It is the sequel to The Milestone School Dance Party!. It was announced on the last day of 2018/2019 (23 July 2019) at The Milestone School. It may release on Friday 21st February 2020. It is the third game to only be available for the UK. It’s the third Dance Party! game in the series. Covers |-| The Milestone Console = |-| Nintendo Switch = |-| PS4 = |-| Wii U = |-| Xbox One = Gameplay The players have to follow the dancer on the screen, like in other games in the series. The game is based on Just Dance 2018. 'Xbox One' and Nintendo Switch The Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch versions of the game have the menu layout from Just Dance 2018 with slight changes. Like the previous game, there will be no menu colours. Instead, it is going to have Just Dance 2018’s background. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, and World Dance Floor are going to return. Kids mode is also being added. 'Wii U', PS4 and The Milestone Console The game has the same menu style as last year, but with lower pitched music. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, World Dance Floor, and Showtime also return. On the World Dance Floor, you can now chat to other people and even follow and block them. In addition to the existing "Superstar", "Megastar" and "Trafalgarstar", "Ultrastar" has been added to the game, which is obtained by scoring 13,333 points, and now the maximum score is 14,444. A new score rating for judging accuracy, "FINE", has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings of "OK" and "GOOD". The "FINE" rating is orange with some light orange triangles on it. There is a new mode called Kids Mode, in which is suited to small children who aren’t ready to dance to the main tracklist yet. There are 6 new Kids Mode songs, two remade, and four main tracklist songs. Just Dance Creator is also returning, but this time, FX is added. Along with that, there is a mojo wheel that is similar to Just Dance 3’s, similar to last year. The 4 Xs feature also returns, but it’s now for multiplayer. The last one standing wins. The 18 player mode also returns (NOTE: this is only avalible if you are playing in the mobile version, or in the Milestone Console. The PS4 Camera, PS Move, Wii U Gamepad and Wiimote version will not get this new feature.). The colours for the players are in this order: Green, Purple, Yellow, Navy, Blue, Red, Orange, Magenta, Dark Olive, Silver, Gold, Dark Slate, Pink, Brown, Pale Blue (not avalible in dance crews) and Marigold (not avalible in dance crews). The starbar has also been updated with a few tweaks. There is also a new mode called Solo, where you go on an adventure to complete all of the songs non-stop. You can choose an avatar you want to choose. You can save it, and there are no loses or lives. Tracklist In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, the tracklist in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, the tracklist is in the order below. An “*” (asterik) means that the song is covered. Kids Mode Kids Mode is a special mode being added to this game. There are 6 new songs for kids, two remade, and four main tracklist songs. An “M” means that the song is part of the main tracklist. An “R” means that the song was remade. Specials There is a menu called "Specials", which is only for Wii U, PS4 & The Milestone Console. Alternates are avalible for the Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, but Mashups and Battle are only available for Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console. Party Master is only available for Wii U and The Milestone Console. Alternates In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with mojo, and are listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with the mojo wheel, and are listed in the order unlocked. NOTE: All of the extremes and sweat dances have text behind them saying either “Extreme Version” or “Sweat Dance”. Dance Quests The following is a list of all Dance Quests available in the game, each containing three songs. There is only one confirmed so far. Shop The Shop returns to the game this year. It is only avalible for the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console. There are 9 DLCs confirmed so far, one of which is free, and the rest are paid. All items, except Moves Like Jagger which is free, cost 10p. You can earn pennies in the game by completing important actions in the game. An “*” (asterik) means that the song is covered. Removed Songs These songs were originally going to be in the game, but however, were taken out for a reason. Trivia *The Milestone School Dance Party 2 is the second The Milestone School Dance Party! game in the franchise. *This is the third game in the franchise to be released for the UK only. The first was Just Dance: Boogie Beebies, and the second was The Milestone School Dance Party!. *Moves Like Jagger, the free DLC, is considered "Gangnam Style Part 2", because it has the same dancers. *Not counting alternates, this game has one of the hardest songs in the entire franchise, Shockwave. *A list of pupils and teachers who aren’t featured on both games can be found here. Gallery Theorangesattheredcarpet.jpeg|Oranges Concept Thedarkslatesattheredcarpet.jpeg|Dark Slates Concept Thebluesattheredcarpet.jpeg|Blues Concept Thetansattheredcarpet.jpeg|Golds (previously Tans) Concept Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games With Songs Recycled Category:Dance Party! Games